1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for connecting casings (such as hoses, pipes, couplings, coupling boxes, or other tubular or annular objects) together by axially aligning the casings with respect to each other and then forcing the ends of the casings together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Static machines which are functionally similar to the present invention are available. However, such machines are relatively costly, complicated, heavy, and difficult to operate.